


For the God of Mischief's Birthday

by LokasennaHiddleston



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF JARVIS, BAMF Loki, Crack, Humor, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Feels, M/M, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokasennaHiddleston/pseuds/LokasennaHiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When JARVIS's systems are mysteriously overridden, the Avengers get a nasty surprise. Then they get another one--in the shape of the God of Mischief.<br/>Loki would just like to point out that none of this is his fault. After all, he was perfectly fine reacquainting himself with Frigga in Valhalla. But as long as he's back... Well, let it not be said that he cannot take advantage of an opportunity when he sees one. And Tony Stark is definitely an opportunity--and so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the God of Mischief's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy April Fool's! I originally didn't plan to write this - but I looked at the date this morning and I couldn't resist. LOL. Oh, and in case it's not obvious, in this AU, Loki actually died on the Dark World.  
> I hope you like it. And don't worry. I will update my other works soon.

  


It started out harmlessly enough. The lights in the Avengers common room flickered. The image on the TV went fuzzy for an instant.

Tony looked up from his tablet and scowled slightly. Signal was always perfect in Stark Tower—on all of Tony's properties for that matter. The anomaly was suspicious to say the least.

Nothing happened as Tony looked, so he returned to his work. The rest of the Avengers—who upon Steve's plea were watching Casablanca for some obscure reason—seemed oblivious.

The next time it happened was when Clint went into the kitchen. He had mentioned wanting more popcorn, but as he started the microwave, there was an angry pop. The TV died and the lights went out.

Tony cursed. "What the hell, Barton? Did you explode my kitchen again?"

"Dude, it wasn't my fault," Clint defended himself. "Seriously, I was only using the microwave."

"U-huh." Tony rolled his eyes. "JARV, give me a diagnosis."

There was a small pause as JARVIS processed the request, and then JARVIS said, "Unable to comply. Access denied."

Everybody gaped. Tony set his tablet aside. "JARVIS, run override. Authorization, Alpha Foxtrot Delta 120614. Anthony Edward Stark."

"Override denied. Access denied."

"Tony, what's going on?" Steve asked, now sounding alarmed.

"I'm not sure."

Tony reached for his tablet again and typed in a few commands. The Avengers watched him, obviously wary of this new development.

"Give me a minute. I'll just reboot and..."

The guns dropped from the ceiling and Tony froze. Oh, dear. That wasn't good.

"Tony?"

"Uh... Okay, that wasn't supposed to happen."

Natasha was already eying the ceiling, undoubtedly trying to come up with a way to disable the guns. She could probably do it—the woman was scary agile—but even with Cap and Clint there, they couldn't take out all the guns before they started shooting. Thor could have done it, but for some reason, he wasn't acting at all. That was quite a surprise.

"Avengers, stand down," JARVIS offered. "Remain where you are and no one will be harmed."

"Who are you?" Tony asked, thrown by the strangeness of the situation. "What did you do to JARVIS?"

"Your AI is perfectly fine, Mr. Stark, and he will return to normal operations once I get what I want."

"And what's that?" Steve asked between gritted teeth. He was vibrating in his spot, and even as he asked the question, he made a leap for his shield.

JARVIS was faster. He shot the shield from Steve's grip. The living room started to fill with smoke.

Everyone quickly covered their faces. "Fuck," Tony cursed. "Gas."

"When did you install gas in the Tower, Tony?" Clint snapped, now sounding a little shaky.

"When it became obvious that I'd need it," Tony snapped back. "Is this really the time to argue about it?"

"What do you want?" Steve asked in the general direction of the ceiling.

"Apologize," JARVIS said—and now, he seemed completely serious, and oh dear, this was going a little too far.

Tony straightened his back and abandoned all pretense of covering his face with his arm. "Okay, Jay. That's enough. Deactivate. Password The Cake is a Lie."

The guns instantly retracted and the fans came online, clearing the colored smoke. Everyone stared at Tony.

"Happy April Fool's!" Tony said, throwing his hands up in fake cheer.

Watching the other Avengers, Tony realized yet again that the whole thing had been a bit much. Still, Tony couldn't say he regretted it. Growing up, he had never had that much time for holidays. Usually, if holidays were celebrated in the Stark household, it was through lavish parties that he'd never been allowed to join. Birthdays were an afterthought. Jarvis was the only one who celebrated with him, who baked him cakes and gave him presents that really meant something.

This year, April Fool's wasn't that different. The human Edwin Jarvis was long gone, but JARVIS the AI had convinced Tony into playing some pranks on the inhabitants of the tower.

Tony had thrown his AI a bone, because he knew JARVIS was irritated that the Avengers never acknowledged the fact that he was a person in his own right. And he had to admit it was interesting to see the Avengers' reactions.

Predictably, Steve was pissed. Clint was shaking his head in something akin to disbelief. Thor was quiet, and Natasha had the whole blank face thing going on, which probably meant she was making plans and had designs on Tony's life or something equally as regrettable.

Bruce was in on it, of course. They could hardly risk the Hulk making an appearance because of a prank, so Bruce had begged off movie night, claiming he had a time sensitive experiment. In reality, he was monitoring the whole thing from his labs.

Of course, Tony hadn't actually planned for the guns, but JARVIS was likely a little more pissed than he'd let on. Tony had also expected Thor to intervene before Tony himself had to, but that hadn't happened at all. Very weird.

Tony got the reply to that dilemma seconds later, when Thor burst into laughter. "What a fine jest, Man of Iron. My thanks."

"You really don't need to thank me, big guy," Tony said, a little confused. Apparently, out of all of them, Thor was the only one who'd realized it was a prank.

"Oh, but I do. Today is the celebration for mischief, yes? It is a good day, indeed, Man of Iron, and you have my thanks for honoring my brother."

Honoring Loki? Oh dear, that hadn't been Tony's intention at all. No wonder Thor had realized it. He'd probably marked the whole thing in his calendar, since April Fool's Day was, in a way, a celebration of Thor's dead brother.

It was a little too late to explain that Tony had completely forgotten about that tidbit, especially since if he tried to do so, Thor's reaction would probably result in hefty damage to the tower.

Not that he was on better terrain with the other Avengers, who were, for obvious reasons, displeased with the idea of Tony celebrating Loki in any shape or form. But in the end, it was also a moot point, because before anyone could react in any other way to Thor's comment, the tower began to shake.

"Enough already, Tony, " Steve practically growled. "It wasn't funny the first time, and it's not funny now."

Tony's eyes widened as he took in what was happening. "This is not me," he replied, already bringing up the holographic displays. "JARVIS, what's going on?"

"Sir, I detect an accumulation of energy on the roof. It seems to be the cause of the situation."

He sounded alarmed too, which made the extent of the problem more than a little clear. Tony didn't blame him. The readings from the roof were eerily similar to those taken when the Tesseract had been active on site.

"Fuck. JARVIS, the armor now."

At that, the Avengers must have realized Tony wasn't kidding because they shot into action once again. Or at least, they tried, because an instant later, a bright light engulfed the tower. Tony didn't even get the chance to reach his armor, because he was shoved back by a powerful force.

It only lasted for a moment, and when the light dimmed enough that Tony could look without risking blindness, there was someone else in the room with them. A very familiar someone.

The last time Tony had seen Loki, he'd been muzzled and roughed up after the battle with the Hulk. Now, he was all decked up in armor that was even shinier than Thor's—which was quite a performance.

He looked around, seeming quite confused. "Oh, dear. Well, this is unexpected."

This time, the Avengers didn't falter. Natasha's bullets hit Loki straight in the head—and bounced off those sharp cheekbones as if they were rubber not metal. Loki didn't even seem to register them at all. He batted away Steve's thrown shield with almost embarassing ease and caught the arrow Clint shot at him, tossing it aside and moving with that same predatory grace that Tony remembered from the invasion.

And yes, Tony had noticed Loki was seriously sexy. How could he possibly have missed it? He had eyes, for god's sake. And if seeing Loki so effortlessly repel their attacks made Tony a little hot under the collar, nobody had to know but him—and JARVIS, of course.

Thor stepped in before Loki could retaliate. "Brother? Is that really you?"

"Obviously," Loki replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "Oaf. Who else could it be?"

Thor crossed the distance between him and his brother and pulled Loki close in an embrace so tight it made Loki's armor creak. "Brother... I thought you dead."

"I was," Loki replied once Thor released him. "But I was brought back."

Thor's eyes widened in realization. "The chaos. Of course. I had forgotten..."

"To be fair, it hasn't been necessary in quite some time."

Tony didn't remember ever feeling so confused in his life. Even the thing with the space whales had made more sense. "Guys, can you just... back up? What's going on here? Why is a supposedly dead Norse-god-slash-alien-invader in my living room?"

"You can blame yourself for that, Man of Iron," Loki replied calmly.

Tony's answer was most definitely nor a squeak, but it probably came very close. "Me?"

"My brother has an unique relationship with chaos," Thor explained. "He is a being of seidr, and his magic feeds from the energies of mischief. In other words, pranks are like... medicine for him. They physically heal him."

"So wait..." Steve said shakily. "Tony's prank... brought Loki back from the dead?"

"Not exactly," Loki offered. "It was more like... an amalgamation. Other people have caused similar mischief all over the world. The Man of Iron's jest was just strong enough to fill the proverbial glass."

Tony felt a little dizzy. So, apparently he and JARVIS had managed to resurrect Loki. That hadn't been on the schedule for today.

Another arrow went flying and Loki caught it with the same amount of ease. This one, however, exploded right in Loki's face.

Loki was unfazed. Clint gaped at him.

"You do realize, little hawk, that I was not at my best during the invasion?" Loki commented. "It'll take far more than a flimsy arrow—even one with ingenious additions—to hurt me, especially now."

Thor fixed Loki with a pleading look. "Brother, cease this, I beg you."

Loki gave Thor an unimpressed glance. "Cease what, Thor? I haven't done anything except die for you. And I was perfectly content in Valhalla, thank you very much. Mother was most distraught to see me there, but once she recovered from her concern, it was quite pleasant to spend time with her like we did before."

Thor's demeanor instantly shifted, and he now looked interested, even excited. "You've seen her? How is she?"

"Well enough, I suppose." Loki sighed. "She is understandably distraught about the Titan and has been making preparations for Ragnarok."

"Ragnarok?" Thor repeated. "Loki, what are you saying?"

Loki tilted his head. "You still don't know? Odin hasn't told you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Thor, the Mad Titan is coming. He will soon attack the Nine Realms. It was he who sent me to Midgard to retrieve the Tesseract, against my will if I might add. Soon, he will attack again, and this time, I expect the general he chooses will not be as reluctant to serve him. The armies of Valhalla are getting ready for war."

****

Predictably, no one—except Thor—really believed Loki's warning about the mysterious creature who was supposedly targeting them. It was thus something of a relief when Thor dragged Loki off to Asgard again, presumably to talk to the Great Cyclops in the Sky.

To be fair, Tony would have liked for Loki to stay, because the whole thing about Loki coming back to life because of the energies of mischief was just mind-boggling and broke like a million laws of physics. Tony wanted to pick Loki's brain and ask questions and quite possibly spread Loki on his Egyptian cotton sheets and take him apart with his mouth and his hands and his cock. But he was also just sane enough to realize that was insane, so he went with relief. Sort of.

They returned two days later, with the confirmation that Loki was telling the truth, and just in time to witness Steve trying to coax Tony into a training session.

"Sorry, Cap, no dice," Tony was saying. "I already agreed to train with Natasha, and I'm still nursing the bruises."

JARVIS was pretty pissed over it and while he was on his best behavior for now, Tony was fairly sure the Avengers would pay in some subtle way later. Tony had not forgotten that JARVIS had asked for an apology before Tony had shut down the prank. After the whole Loki thing, it had been dismissed, but Tony knew everything JARVIS had said and done was for a reason.

As such, it came as no surprise to Tony that JARVIS embraced Loki's return with enthusiasm. As soon as Loki entered the tower again, JARVIS focused on making Loki feel at home—often in the detriment of everyone except Tony.

"Would you like a drink, Prince Loki?"

"Your quarters have been prepared for you, Prince Loki."

"Are there any likes or dislikes in terms of cuisine that you can mention, Prince Loki?"

"Your ice cream has arrived, Prince Loki."

At first, it seemed harmless, but then, Thor mentioned that Loki would be staying on Earth to help them prepare for Thanos's attack. JARVIS jumped at the chance, and he used Loki's presence shamelessly to make the Avengers uncomfortable.

Obviously, Loki noticed. He ambushed Tony about it about a week into his stay. Tony had dragged himself out of the lab and was making himself a cup of coffee when he heard Loki's voice behind him. "It's not that I don't appreciate the warm welcome, Man of Iron, but I get the feeling it is uncommon."

Tony fiddled with the coffee maker until it gifted him with the heavenly brew. He took a few big gulps, scalding his tongue, but ignoring the pain in favor of enjoying the taste and the zing of the caffeine as it shot through his system.

Once he was half-way through the mug, he finally remembered Loki was there. "Oh. Right. Don't take it personal. It's just JARVIS trolling the Avengers."

"Trolling them?" Loki repeated in the same tone Thor used whenever one of them spoke in untranslatable slang.

"Yeah. For some reason, he hasn't liked them very much lately. Don't ask me."

"Ah, I see. I thought it might be a jest—I could sense it—but I was unsure of its purpose."

Tony arched a brow at one of JARVIS's cameras. "The Avengers have proven to be poor companions for you, Sir," JARVIS explained at last. "They showed little interest in your recovery after the incident with the Mandarin, and Doctor Banner was the only one who came to see you after you removed the arc reactor."

Well, that was blunt, wasn't it? Tony would have been put out, but instead, he felt warm inside. Good old JARVIS. Where would Tony be without him?

"I guess you're right, JARV. But it's okay, you know. I've got you to watch my back."

JARVIS was silent. He was obviously still dissatisfied, and Tony couldn't blame him. The whole thing with the Mandarin had not only shattered Tony's relationship with Pepper, but had also shaken both Tony and JARVIS. JARVIS's inability to help Tony in his time of need clearly still haunted him.

Loki hummed thoughtfully. "Tell you what, JARVIS? I'll make you a promise."

"A promise, Prince Loki?"

"Yes. I owe your creator for the incident during the invasion. While I might not have been in my right mind at the time, the fact remains that I threw him out the window and I was, indirectly, the cause of him being forced to face the void. And for all that you had secondary reasons, you have been very accommodating to me and my needs since Thor and I returned from Asgard. Thus, I will vow to you that, starting today, I will do my utmost to protect your creator. How does that sound?"

"That is satisfactory, Prince Loki," JARVIS said. "In return, I will offer my own support in more serious matters. Ensuring Sir's well being is my primary protocol, and as long as you have his best interests at heart, I will assist you as well."

Tony's eyes widened in horror. "No, come on, JARV. You can't... Loki, stop. Stop plotting with my AI. Come on!"

Loki turned toward him with a smile. "Do not be alarmed, Anthony. It only makes sense that I would do this, correct?" He swept a finger over Tony's cheek. "Think of it this way. To do this, I will have to stay very close to you. Intimately close."

The next thing he knew, Tony was being pressed against his fridge by the larger bulk of the God of Mischief.

"I think, Man of Iron, that the two of us understand each other well, yes?" Loki whispered in his ear. He bit the lobe, drawing a hiss out of Tony.

"I don't... I... Fuck..."

"Don't bother trying to deny it. I've seen you looking at me." Loki's honeyed voice was like a caress on Tony's skin. "And I find you pleasing as well. If it'd be agreeable to you, I would enjoy exploring this in more detail."

He illustrated the "this" he wanted to explore by rubbing his very erect cock against Tony's thigh. Tony's thoughts flew right out the window—quite possibly the same one Loki had thrown him through—and all he could do was nod dazedly.

Mere instants later, they were in the bedroom. They fell together on the bed, and while normally, Tony would have questioned the hows and the whys, right then and there, he could only focus on the feel of the smooth skin under his fingertips and the taste of Loki's kisses on his tongue.

It had been a while since Tony had taken a man as a lover, but he didn't hesitate to spread his legs for Loki. And when Loki slid inside him, he idly thought that, for all that he and JARVIS had come up with the prank that had somehow celebrated Loki's sort-of birthday, Tony was the one who'd gotten the best present.


End file.
